Was es ist
by Kaminkatze
Summary: FF zu dem Gedicht 'Was es ist' von Erich Fried. Ginny beschreibt ihre Gedanken,Gefühle usw. über einen bestimmten Slytherin. xxKann man schlecht zusammenfassen. Aber das Gedicht ist wirklich schön und sagt eigentlich alles.xx


Zuerstmal sorry, dass es nun doch ne ganze Weile gedauert hat, eh ich mich wieder an eine FF gewagt habe. Aber ich bin grad mitten im Abi-Stress. Deshalb ist dies auch wieder "nur" ein Oneshot.  
Aber ich möchte mich ganz doll für alle reviews bedanken. Sie haben mir wirklich Mut gemacht, es nochmal zu probieren. Und wenn ich malwieder mehr Zeit habe, dann gibt es wahrscheinlich auch was längeres. Fürs erste aber ne FF zu einem Gedicht von Erich Fried, der echt schöne Liebesgedichte geschrieben hat und sonst ein recht kritischer Dichter war.  
So, genug der Vorrede.

Die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Das Gedicht „Was es ist" ist von Erich Fried.

-.-

**Was es ist**

_Es ist Unsinn  
__sagt die Vernunft_

Ich träume von ihm. Manchmal sehe ich sein Gesicht mitten am Tag, während ich gerade über den Gang laufe, vor meinen Augen. Ich muss oft an ihn denken. ‚Was er wohl gerade macht?' ‚Ob er auch gerade an mich denkt?' ‚Ob er mich mag?'

„Das ist doch alles Quatsch!", sage ich mir dann selbst. Ich versuche, die Gedanken zu verbannen. In Wirklichkeit hat er mich wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Und meine Hoffnungen sind nichts als Unsinn.

_Es ist was es ist  
__sagt die Liebe_

Und trotzdem kommen die Gedanken immer wieder. Sie lassen sich nicht vertreiben. Sie sind immer bei mir. Und ich bin immer bei ihm – in Gedanken.

Ich halte meine Augen immer nach ihm offen. Ich versuche, ihm scheinbar zufällig über den Weg zu laufen. Ich komme nichtmehr zu spät zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht und das nur, weil ich im Kerker die Chance habe, ihn zu sehen. Und vielleicht sieht er mich auch.

Ich finde mein Tun manchmal völlig albern. Doch ich kann nichts andres machen. Es ist, was es ist.

_-.-_

_Es ist Unglück  
__sagt die Berechnung_

Um ihn nur zu sehen und vielleicht die Chance zu bekommen, mit ihm zu reden, – natürlich nur über völlig belangloses, nie über Gefühle – würde ich in letzter Zeit fast alles tun.

Ich verbringe weniger Zeit mit meinen Freunden als sonst. Ich kann mich nicht bei den Hausaufgaben konzentrieren, weil ich an ihn denken muss und darüber nachdenke, wie ich ihm scheinbar zufällig begegnen könnte. Doch das alles bringt nichts. Außer dass meine Noten schlechter werden und meine Freunde, mit denen ich meinen Zeit verbringen sollte, weil ich sie mag und sie mich ebenfalls mögen, mich seltsam angucken, wenn ich schonwieder eine Ausrede erfinde um nicht mit Quidditsch zu spielen. Das ganze bringt mir doch nur Unglück.

_Es ist nichts als Schmerz  
__sagt die Angst_

Aber auch wenn ich durch die Gänge laufe, ohne ein richtiges Ziel zu haben, so finde ich doch nur selten den Weg in seine Richtung. Manchmal habe ich vor einem Raum gestanden, von dem ich wusste, er ist darin. Doch ich konnte nicht hineingehen. Ich habe Angst, dass er etwas Schlechtes über mich denkt. Dass er mich nervig findet und dann einfach ignoriert. Wenn er mich ignoriert, könnte ich das nicht ertragen.

Er läuft einfach an mir vorbei, ohne mich anzusehen. Und ich merke, wie mein Herz sich ein bisschen zusammenzieht. Nur ein kleines bisschen, doch ich spüre den Schmerz. Und noch schlimmer wäre es, wenn er wüsste, warum ich hier bin, und mich dann nicht beachten würde. Ich könnte ihn nicht ertragen, den Schmerz.

_Es ist aussichtslos  
__sagt die Einsicht_

Aber trotz der Angst laufe ich weiter durch die Gänge. Einfach nur damit er mich vielleicht doch einmal ansieht. Damit er die Gelegenheit bekommt, mir zu zeigen, dass ich ihm nicht egal bin.

Doch dies wird wohl nie passieren. Ich werde nie von ihm angesehen werden. Ich werde für ihn immer nur irgendein Mädchen bleiben, nie ein besonderes werden. Alles, was ich tue, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, ist völlig aussichtslos.

_Es ist was es ist  
__sagt die Liebe_

Doch ich kann nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken. Ich kann nicht aufhören, auf einen Blick von ihm zu warten. Nur ein einziger Blick. Damit es mir besser geht.

Ich kann meine Gedanken und Gefühle ihm gegenüber nicht ändern. Es ist, was es ist.

_-.-_

_Es ist lächerlich  
__sagt der Stolz_

Warum kann ich mich und meine Gedanken nicht endlich wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen? Das hat doch sonst auch immer geklappt. Egal was passiert ist, ich hatte mich selbst, meine Gedanken und Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Diejenigen, die mich nicht wirklich gut kannten, haben nicht gesehen, wie es in meinem Inneren aussieht, was ich wirklich denke und fühle.

Aber jetzt bin ich kurz davor, dass ich diesen Schutz nichtmehr aufbauen kann. Bald kann jeder Trottel sehen, wie es mir geht. Und jeder kann mich auslachen, weil ich ihm hinterherlaufe. Ausgerechnet ihm. Das ich mich nicht mehr im Griff habe, das ist doch lächerlich.

_Es ist leichtsinnig  
__sagt die Vorsicht_

Wieso muss ich mein Herz ausgerechnet an ihn verlieren? An einen Slytherin. An jemanden, der mich auslachen wird, der meine Gefühle mit Füßen treten wird, wenn er davon erfährt, der mich vor der ganzen Schule dumm machen wird. Wie konnte das passieren?

Warum nicht ein netter Gryffindor? Bei ihm wäre es nicht gefährlich gewesen. Selbst wenn ich mich, indem ich ihm hinterherlaufe, zum Gespött mache, wäre es doch nie so schlimm gewesen. Denn es hätte niemals die ganze Schule erfahren und vielleicht könnte ich bei ihm auch jemanden finden, mit dem ich darüber reden könnte und der mich verstehen würde.

Doch so geht das nicht. Ich kann mit niemandem reden. Ich bin völlig auf mich gestellt und das macht die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer. Ich werde alles falsch machen. Und das, was ich tun kann, wird schief gehen und ist einfach nur leichtsinnig.

_Es ist unmöglich  
__sagt die Erfahrung_

Jetzt geht es mir schon seit ein paar Wochen so. Dieses ständige Auf und Ab halte ich nicht mehr aus. Und es tut sich nichts. Ich habe versucht, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Dann habe ich versucht, ihm nicht mehr absichtlich zu begegnen, damit er vielleicht merkt, was ihm fehlt. Doch beides hat kaum eine Reaktion von ihm gebracht. Er zeigt mir nicht, ob ich ihm etwas bedeute. Aber er zeigt mir doch auch nicht, dass er mich hasst! Ist das ein Anfang?

Heute ist der letzte Schultag. Wir fahren nach Hause. Und dann werde ich ihn die ganzen Ferien über gar nicht sehen. Heute ist meine letzte Chance, ihm noch einmal zu begegnen und vielleicht eine Reaktion von ihm zu bekommen.

Also versuche ich, ihm scheinbar zufällig über den Weg zu laufen. Doch es wird schon auffällig. Dazu muss er doch irgendetwas sagen. Oder doch nicht? Eigentlich müsste ich mittlerweile wissen, dass das nichts wird, denn von ihm eine Reaktion zu bekommen, ist völlig unmöglich.

_Es ist was es ist  
__sagt die Liebe_

Und doch schaue ich am Bahnhof ein letztes Mal zu ihm hin. Ich kann es einfach nicht unterdrücken.

Und plötzlich sieht er mich an. „Schöne Ferien, Ginny."

Niemals hat mich ein so einfacher Wunsch, etwas, dass vielleicht einfach nur dahingesagt war, so glücklich gemacht. „Danke, gleichfalls.", grinse ich zurück und kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass er mich mit Namen angesprochen hat. ‚Vielleicht wird ja doch noch etwas aus uns', denke ich und freue mich. Es ist ein wunderschönes Gefühl in mir drin. Und das obwohl ich, bei genauerem Nachdenken, genauso wenig von seinen Gefühlen für mich weiß, wie zuvor.

Solche Gefühle auszulösen, dass schafft wohl wirklich nur die Liebe. Es ist, was es ist.


End file.
